jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagyu Hanarabi
Yagyu Hanarabi ---Mercenary descendant of Jubei Yagyu, Gun Master History Geoffrey is an old enemy of Astarte and her furies so when he heard that she was in Japan he began arguing with Chusitsu Miyamoto that they needed to put a stop to her. Chusitsu amused at Taylor's antics kept baiting him as it was providing her with rare enough sport as Taylor regarded her antics with aversion. Eventually Yagyu Hanarabi spoke up as he saw there argument as an opportunity to both take Chushitsu’s side and oppose her. He even expressed interest in Astarte only for Geoffrey to inform him that she was a lesbian. He then compared Chushitsu to her even calling her a whore. This caused her pleasant mood to evaporate, exposing the serpent beneath as she glared balefully towards the foreign man who dared resist her magnetism. Seeing a fight about to start Thomas Draehil quickly intervened before things could spiral out of control reminding them that they were allies. While they initially agreed with him the argument once again turned heated when Chusitsu accused Geoffrey of being attracted to Astarte. At this point General Han Lee Soto intervened unlike Thomas he demanded that they stop. Talon Deathreaver having had enough of hearing Geoffrey rant on about Astarte and her Furies reminded everyone that they were on a delicate timetable. Like Geoffrey he had also clashed swords with them in the past and knew their capabilities. However unlike Geoffrey Talon didn’t believe that they would prove sufficient to deter their plans. By this point Otono arrived being attracted by the commotion. Talon apologized to Otono for disturbing him, but he just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. Since David failed Yagyu was sent to assassinate Nabiki next. He was sizing up Nabiki with his best detached estimation as he viewed her through a high-powered lens from the vantage of a building many city blocks away, a lens attached to the barrel of a rifle that was pointing her way, held steady in the hands of a man who was its absolute master. While he saw her as just an Innocent caught up in larger events that were quite beyond her powers of imagination. Otono wanted her gone, and assassination was not a game where emotions held sway. He had a duty to fulfill, and that duty required a sacrifice to enable a larger cause to move one step forward. It was regrettable, yet a necessary evil. He reminded himself again that he could not afford to hold back to display mercy and readied himself to pull the trigger. However the same instant he sent the mental command down to the nerves of his fingers he was attacked by Lenore causing the shot to go wrong. Yagyu used his rifle to dodge and deflect Lenore’s furious assault. Upon seeing an opening he took it only for it to be a feint. He managed to get his rifle up in time to prevent her from skewering his kidney. Lenore’s sword caught it straight-on and cut cleanly through the stock, rendering it effectively useless. In response he pulled out his pistols. Lenore used that opportunity to attack while he twisted to the side at the last instant she still managed to injure him. However he finally able to score a hit of his own and shot her at point-blank range. Realizing that she was immortal Yagyu tried to figure which kind she was. Lenore’s nly response was that she was going to make him pay for trying to kill her friends. Hearing this Yagyu decided to try diplomacy rather than violence. He explained that he didn’t have anything personally against Nabiki, but he was doing this for a larger cause and he didn’t want to upset the people he was working for. When Lenore asked him to elaborate he answerd that it would compromise his mission. By this point Lenore had recovered and before Yagyu had time to even voice regrets for having underestimated her she bit him. Reacting as his training dictated, and he reflexively touched a hidden stud in one arm brace, then jabbed his elbow backwards and found his mark in the torso of the vampire. When Lenore staggered backwards in shock he stabbed her right lung, just missing her heart by the barest of margins. Apologizing he was about to finish her off only for her to be saved by Nabiki’s arrival. Nabiki stood there glaring at the assassin while Lenore panted and waited to heal. Never taking her eyes off Yagyu she asked if the vampire was ok. Lenore confirmed and warned Nabiki that Yagyu was good. Again Yagyu apologized for his actions and explained that he was acting in the name of a greater good. He had lost his pistols due to the tumble so drew a machine pistol. However he was unprepared for how fast Nabiki was. She then unleashed a cannonball sized ki blast at him. But to the mutual astonishment of both Lenore and Nabiki he was able to block it. Using their shock Yagyu formally introduced himself and once again explained that he was working for the greater good to save millions of lives. He tried to leave only to be stopped by Ranma who knocked him out. Yagyu attempted to drown his sore aches and pains with generous amounts of alcohol after returning to the complex in disgrace and failure for having failed to eliminate his target. He was woken up by the sound of explosions. Chusitsu who had been enjoying watching him recover from his humiliating defeat was going to let the guard take care of it until they heard the sound grenades and missiles. Talon was dismayed upon sensing that it was Charon. While the sight of the hulking Ninja showing fear shocked the others, Chusitsu disgusted by their cowardice just left to deal with the intruder herself. Knowing that she wouldn’t be a match Talon told them to go help her while he went to get the Puritan and the Preacher. Yagyu was the first to asked who Charon Talon answered that he was a messenger of Hades. He also goaded Taylor with a jab that he was merely a guest and an ally and not directly in the service of Otono. Yagyu lost track of the televangelist somewhere down the corridor so only he John and Zackary arrived to stop Charon. Who used the distraction of her telling them that she didn’t need their help to knock her out. The Puritan warned them about how dangerous Charon was and while Yagyu heeded it Zackary laughed it off and attacked. Much to much to his surprised only one of his bullets managed to get through and even then it barely hurt him. Charon went on the offensive before he could renew his assault which he was able to withstand in spite of the searing agony, by force of a will. John was the next to attack as Yagyu stood back watching the stasis finally making his move when Charon sent the Puritan staggering backwards. However unlike Zackary he used regular bullets so the impacts were calmly absorbed. Raising his visored faceplate Charon turned to Yagyu and called him out for being there. Yagyu was just beginning to absorb this when Taylor arrived. Taylor called upon his aspect of the Champion and attacked with one of the Seven instantly overwhelming Dark Racer. Before he could finish him off Otono arrived and felt that it would be better to contain him instead. As everyone was checking on their injuries and deciding what to do next Yagyu focused on Charon wondering how he knew. When the team sent to take out the Tendo’s didn’t report back they quickly realized that they had been dealt with. John decided that the next team should be personally be headed by one of them. While Yagyu thought that sounded a bit harsh Preacher agreed with John that keeping a low profile this close to Judgement Day was pointless. Taylor agreed as well though he was more concerned about Atarte and her Furies. However John was able to calm them down reminding them not to make Yagyu’s mistake and underestimate their opponent. Yagyu was about to call them out on just wanting to cause mayhem when felt a tell-tale buzzing in one of his fake molars, which caused him to bite his tongue and keep his silence for the moment, realizing that he had a “higher calling” of his own that needed attending right away, preferably well out of sight of his nominal “colleagues.” As soon as he was able to find a place by himself to open a channel to his contact he would have to be reporting in to his real employer. Hanging out with vermin like Taylor and the Preacher was starting to seriously grate on his nerves after all, and even someone as nominally stable as John the Puritan was beginning to unnerve him, especially the casual way in which they were contemplating mass genocide for his country. Luckily he would have an easier time with Chuisitsu spending “quality time” with Lord Otono. Time was critical now and the deadline was advancing too rapidly for there to be any mistakes when dealing with this crew. If millions of lives were to be spared the living hell that Otono and his Amakuzen were contemplating then Yagyu would have to be on his guard and hope for the opportunity to throw a real monkey wrench into the program. Personality Yagyu is a cheerful sort who often likes to play verbal games with Chusitsu in an endless sport of conceptual tag in which he pursues her for purposes of a sexual dalliance and she keeps him interested by holding him at arms length, which prompts him to alternately take her side or oppose her on a variety of issues. Powers & Abilities Yagyu is a Gun Master whose extensive experience allows him to hold his own against immortals and master martial arts. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters